


Все наши первые поцелуи

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: От неправильных, до самых лучших - Кот ценил.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Райтобер-2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 6





	Все наши первые поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День десятый: Первый поцелуй
> 
> [Коллаж](https://mobile.twitter.com/BekkiFireless/status/1188538298941214726)

О первом их с Леди поцелуе Нуар узнал из ледиблога. Алья выложила видео, как всегда отличного качества, где в подробностях было видно, как Леди долго пытается его поцеловать, чтобы снять проклятие.  
Адриан напряжённо смотрел, как Леди всё же удалось поймать его в ловушку и чмокнуть прямо в губы.  
Прокрутив момент поцелуя на повторе раз пятнадцать и почти покадрово сохранив его в скриншотах, Адриан рухнул на кровать. Кончики пальцев оказались на губах, словно стараясь воскресить из того провала в памяти ощущение губ его Леди на его.  
Жаль, что его Леди сделала это только из-за заклятия. Жаль, что он даже этого не запомнил.  
Их первый поцелуй вышел каким-то совершенно неправильным.

Второй поцелуй вышел… Он даже не знал хуже или лучше, потому что, судя по видео, на этот раз он был по искреннему обоюдному желанию, зато его не запомнил никто из них.  
Ледиблог и тут стал единственной ниточкой к собственным воспоминаниям. Адриан начинал думать, что Алья знает об их с Леди личной жизни больше, чем они сами.  
— Ты пялишься на этот кадр уже час, лучше принеси мне сыра, — недовольно забурчал Плагг.  
Адриан вздохнул, закрывая видео, но образ словно отпечатался на сетчатке. Такие счастливые и влюблённые, неужели это правда он и его Леди?  
Неужели они могут быть такими? Взаимными.

Мимолётно настолько, что едва прикоснувшись — такой был их третий первый поцелуй.  
На этот раз Нуар даже всё запомнил, только вот небольшая накладочка — Леди была не настоящей.  
Он мог воскресить в памяти какими мягкими были её губы, и как волнительно она прикрыла глаза. Но даже то, что синтимонстр был полной копией Леди, не изменит того, что это всё же была не его Леди.  
Адриан вздохнул тяжело опуская лоб на стол:  
— Почему любой наш с Леди поцелуй обязательно оборачивается полным провалом?  
Плагг хмыкнул:  
— Потому что, ты неудачник, не видящий дальше собственного носа.  
Тема явно была закрыта.

Нуар всё ещё не мог поверить.  
Да, в последнее время Леди почти не ругалась на него за каламбуры и флирт, но он даже не думал, что это может быть звоночком.  
Он регулярно попадал в опасные ситуации при нападении акум, был ранен, а несколько раз даже жертвовал жизнью ради своей Леди. Это было в порядке вещей, и пусть она и ругалась потом, скрывая волнение и страх, но это никогда не значило ничего больше дружбы.  
Поэтому, когда сегодня вечером они вместе удалились от обезвреженной жертвы акумы, и Леди остановила его на одной из крыш, а потом крепко обняла — он завис. И не сразу понял, что она целует его. Действительно целует!  
— Хей, Котёнок, ты ещё с нами? — щёлкнула она пальцами перед его носом.  
Её щёки очаровательно раскраснелись, глаза блестели, а вторую рука она всё ещё не убрала с его спины.  
Святые квами!  
— Просто не могу поверить, что мы действительно целуемся не под действием какой-то акумы, а потому что сами хотим.  
Леди нервно хихикнула, и одновременно с этим настойчиво запищало его кольцо.  
— Ты ведь не отступишься от правила, да? — без особой надежды спросил он, но Леди только покачала головой. — Тогда я просто буду надеяться, что при следующей встрече это не окажется сном.  
— Не окажется, — она ласково погладила его по щеке и вывернулась из объятий. — Беги.  
Он послал ей воздушный поцелуй на прощание и унёсся в сторону дома.  
Стоило покормить Плагга и покричать в подушку. А ещё — рассказать Маринетт, что Леди неожиданно ответила взаимностью.

Маринетт перед ним неловко заламывала пальцы и кидала на него короткие взгляды, тут же отворачиваясь. Сам Нуар пытался выбраться из шока, что почти парализовал его.  
Всё это время...  
— … ты была Леди Баг? — хрипло прошептал он.  
На что Маринетт только кивнула, не поднимая глаз и обхватив локти руками.  
— Я собиралась сказать тебе раньше, ещё когда мы начали встречаться, ну, как Кот и Леди, но всё не находила смелости. Потому что Леди Баг, кем бы ни была под маской это одно, а Маринетт это… Маринетт.  
Кот тряхнул головой, заставляя себя двигаться, и подошёл к совсем занервничавшей Маринетт, нежно забирая её ладони в свои.  
— Я счастлив, что именно ты оказалась моей Леди. Потому что, не будь я столь влюблён в неё, я бы мог признать, что столь же влюблён в тебя.  
Маринетт смущённо улыбнулась, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его кольцо.  
— А ты?..  
Он решительно кивнул, отходя немного дальше, и детрансформировался.  
Маринетт вырвала руки, чтобы прикрыть ими лицо, выражающее полнейший шок. Адриан замялся, чувствуя себя излишне неуверенно.  
— Я надеюсь, ты не слишком разочарована, Мурцесса, — потёр он затылок.  
Маринетт словно очнулась, подходя к нему, и обессилено утыкаясь лбом в плечо.  
— Я была влюблена в тебя с того момента, как ты дал мне зонт. Потом поняла, что ты видишь во мне лишь друга, и стоит отступить. И тогда решила дать шанс Коту, который мне очень нравился, но не так, как ты.  
Чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце, Адриан осмелился спросить:  
— А сейчас?  
Маринетт, наконец, показала своё залитое румянцем лицо и прошептала почти в самые губы:  
— А сейчас я люблю Кота Нуара. Но я совсем не против, что им оказался Адриан Агрест.  
Целуя свою Леди, свою Принцессу, свою Маринетт, Адриан не мог перестать улыбаться. Как прекрасно целовать возлюбленную, когда знаешь кто она, а она знает кто ты.  
Пожалуй, этот первый поцелуй был даже лучше предыдущего.

— Да ладно тебе, бро, не нервничай так, — пытался подбодрить его Нино.  
— Да, пацан, не позорь уши и хвост, ты супергерой или кто? — как всегда грубовато поддержал Плагг.  
Легко сказать “не нервничай”.  
— Я напомню тебе твои слова на твоей свадьбе, Нино, — фыркнул он, в миллионный раз проверяя укладку, костюм и листок с клятвой.  
После короткого стука в дверь вошла Натали.  
— Пора.  
Он кивнул, нервно потирая заднюю сторону шеи. Уже почти у выхода, Натали осторожно остановила его, поправляя воротник рубашки.  
— Самое главное, что сегодня ты, наконец, возьмёшь в жёны девушку, которую любишь, так что не порть этот прекрасный день напрасными волнениями. Всё пройдёт идеально, — как всегда собранная Натали, пусть и сменившая костюм на платье, просто таки излучала спокойствие. Он благодарно сжал её руку, ощущая, как становится легче дышать.  
Он стоял у алтаря, осматривая зал в ожидании Маринетт. Вот его родители и Натали, вон семья Маринетт, это их друзья, Хлоя поддерживающе улыбнулась, поймав его взгляд. Все знакомые и привычные, почти родные.  
Зазвучала музыка, вырывая его из размышлений. Взгляд тут же прикипел к появившейся у двери фигуре Маринетт. Удивительно прекрасная в платье, созданном совместными усилиями её и Габриэля, от неё перехватывало дыхание. Адриан совершенно бессовестно не мог на неё насмотреться, и вся церемония прошла словно бы мимо. Он отвечал на автомате, зачитывал клятву наизусть, не отрываясь от её глаз, сквозь биение собственного сердца в ушах выслушал её клятву.  
Он умудрился пропустить даже момент, когда их объявили мужем и женом, поняв это, лишь когда Маринетт потянулась за поцелуем.  
Он перехватил её руку, для начала оставляя невесомый поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони, как всегда целовал Кот Нуар свою Леди. И только потом осторожно притянул её к себе, нежно целуя в губы.  
Первый раз — как свою жену.


End file.
